Stitches
by TrustInFaith
Summary: They met during the auditions for the Bellas', it started off with a song. Now here they are one is slowly breaking, while the other strives to be perfect. Can Beca save them both? Beca/Aubrey/Stacie pairing. Trigger warning mentions of self harm and hate throughout the story.
1. Prologue

**Stitches**

 **Summary- They met during the auditions for the Bellas', it started off with a song. Now here they are one is slowly breaking, while the other strives to be perfect. Can Beca save them both? TripleTreble Beca/Aubrey/Stacie. Trigger warning mentions of self harm and hate throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I also do not own the song 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aubrey sat down in her seat during practice, watching the other girls practice the routine. She couldn't control it when her eyes traveled to Beca and Stacie a few times. They both sang to her heart, or at least that's how it seemed as anytime she looked at them their eyes were piercing into her own. Suddenly thoughts of how they first met appeared in her mind.

 _The first time that they had met was during auditions, Stacie had walked up onto the stage and Aubrey's breath just vanished from her lungs. It was after auditions had ended when she truly met Beca._

" _Wait! There's one more!" Aubrey's best friend and co-captain had said before the Alt girl from the activities fair walked up._

" _Um, may I?" the brunette had asked pointing at the yellow cup on their desk._

 _When Chloe had nodded and Beca had grabbed the cup, dumping the pens out onto the desk. Aubrey had given her best friend a strange look. After the performance they said goodbye and promised to get back to the brunette as soon as they decided._

 _However a week later all of the girls that were going to be in the Bellas' were kidnapped by Chloe and Aubrey, after they had finished everything with the girls and their promise they went to the party._

The blonde is broken out of her thoughts when bare long legs enter her view, slowly her eyes travel up to the hot pink short shorts, to the tight yet loose tank top, and finally resting on the face of one Stacie Conrad.

"What did you think captain?" the tall Brunette asks tilting her head to the side.

Aubrey flinches at first before looking up at Stacie. "You need to work on your turns, they are getting too sloppy." She snaps on accident before her eyes widen. "Stace, I didn-"

"No, it's okay. I get it." Stacie whispers before walking over to the bleachers and grabbing her bags, holding back her tears she quickly leaves.

And that is when Beca knew she had two women that she needed to fix.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary- They met during the auditions for the Bellas', it started off with a song. Now here they are one is slowly breaking, while the other strives to be perfect. Can Beca save them both? TripleTreble Beca/Aubrey/Stacie. Trigger warning mentions of self harm and hate throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I also do not own the song 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter One**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stacie sat in her room crying, no matter how hard she tried to be perfect she was never good enough. Ever since she was little her mother had told her that if she wasn't skinny or hot, or even wore a ton of makeup and revealing clothes then she would never be perfect.

A knock on the door causes her to jump, standing up she quickly moves over to her bathroom. "Just a minute!" she yells out trying to sound normal and not like she had been crying.

Quickly moving into the bathroom and grabbing her makeup bags. Stacie looks into the mirror as she fixes the smudges from her crying.

Walking out of the bathroom when she is done, the leggy brunette walks over to open the door. Sighing she opens it, her eyes widening when she sees Beca and Aubrey.

"What are you two doing here?" she asks quickly in fear of being kicked out of the Bellas'.

Beca sighs and steps closer to the door. "Dude we came to check on you, and Aubrey came to apologize."

Looking down Stacie wraps her arms around her waist in a protective manner. "I get it okay, I need to be perfect and so far I'm not."

"What?" Aubrey asks in shock as she steps closer to the brunette. "You don't need to be perfect! You are amazing just the way you are."

"Look I have a test that I need to study for." Stacie says quickly, she really did have a test but it wasn't until two weeks later.

Beca sighs and rolls her eyes, "Dude just stop being stupid and listen to Aubrey." she says calmly.

Flinching Stacie moves back into her room. "I guess you can come in then." she mumbles.

Walking into the room Beca and Aubrey look around noticing there is only one bed, and a bathroom in the room.

"You have a single?" Beca asks as she continues to look around.

"Well yeah, my parents wanted me to have my own dorm room." Stacie says as she walks over to her bed, seeing the diet pills on her bedside table her eyes widen before she quickly grabs them and hides them.

Aubrey's brows scrunch up when she sees Stacie quickly hiding something. "What was that?" she asks moving further into the spotless room.

"Nothing." Stacie says quickly as she scoots up higher on her bed. "So you wanted to talk to me." She says quickly changing the subject.

Slowly sitting on the bed, Aubrey rolls her eyes when Beca flops down on the bed. 'Can't you be normal for like five minutes?" she asks looking at the DJ.

"Um, nope." Beca responds after pretending to think.

Stacie lets out a quiet laugh before sitting up more and wrapping her arms around her knees. "What did you want to talk about?" she asks looking at Aubrey.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier at practice. It's just been so stressful trying to make everything perfect for the Bellas. I mean the last captain Alice was the reason we made it to the ICCA finals and well I blew it." the blonde whispers looking down.

Biting her lip the dancer moves forward slightly on the bed and touches Aubrey's hand. "We will get there Aubrey. But this is like the second practice and some of us don't know how to dance or make a heart with our hands." she says teasing Beca.

"Hey! I so know how to make a hear- Never mind." Beca says having tried to make the heart only to wind up with a square.

Stacie and Aubrey break out in a fit of giggles as they stare at the DJ.

"Anyways Aubs, you've got this. But maybe we need to switch up the set." Stacie offers softly, before preparing for the backlash.

Aubrey tenses up at the mention of changing the set. "We are not changing the set, its tradition and that is final." she says a little harsher than intended.

The DJ sits up and looks at Aubrey. "Relax she was just suggesting, no need to be bitchy."

Stacie stands up suddenly and walks into her bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

"Dammit Aubrey, you can't just lash out on her. Have you not noticed how she acts?" Beca growls out as she runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "She thinks she has to be perfect at everything."

Aubrey tenses up and looks down at her lap. "I didn't know that."

Beca sighs and stands up, "We should go and give her some space." she says before walking over to the bathroom door and knocking. "Hey Stace, Aubrey and I are leaving, but we'll see you at the riff off tonight right?"

"Yeah." comes the quick response.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aubrey walks into the apartment that she shares with Chloe, seeing that the place is empty she guesses that the redhead went over to Tom's. Walking up to the kitchen, her suspicions are correct when she finds a note.

 _Hey Aubs, went to Tom's for a bit. See you at the Riff Off!- Love Chlo._

Sighing Aubrey walks into her room and puts her stuff away, before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower she quickly dresses in a pair of tan skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a pinkish orange jacket. Looking over at the clock she notices the time and quickly does her makeup before getting into her car and driving to the pool for the riff off.

Seeing all of her fellow Bellas' Aubrey walks over and joins them, linking arms with Chloe. "Hey, where's Stacie?" she asks looking around for the tall brunette.

"She just texted Beca saying she would be here in about four minutes, said she had gotten lost on the way here." Chloe responds before looking over at Aubrey. "There is something I need to tell you but after the Riff Off."

Aubrey nods just as Stacie arrives, causing her breath to catch in her throat. The tall brunette was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black, tan, and maroon shirt that barely concealed her breasts, and a pinkish purple jacket.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost on the way here. Who knew the campus had two pools?" the brunette lies, she had really been at home trying to look perfect for this.

Before anyone can respond Justin walks into the center of the room and points at everyone. "Hit it! Welcome to the riff-off! Who's ready to get vocal? The winners get the greatest prize of all." he yells before pulling out a remote and a microphone. "The microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Centre. Let's see our first category. Ladies of the 80's."

Aubrey's eyes light up and she runs forward only for Bumper and the rest of the Treble's to beat her to it.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind."

A little while later Justin speaks up again after the BU Harmonics and High Notes are cut-off. "And our next category is… Songs about sex."

"Sex?" Aubrey mumbles to herself, her eyebrows creasing.

Cynthia Rose runs forward, beating the Treble's.

"Na, Na, Na, Come on. Na, Na, Na, Na, Come on. Come on. Come on." As soon as she begins to sing Stacie walks out in front of her and they begin to grind against each other. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at." Neither of them realize Aubrey is glaring at them. "Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it."

Stepping away from Cynthia Rose, Stacie smirks as they continue the song. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." she cups her breasts and winks at Donald. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, (I like it, like it, like it."

Stacie smirks again when Donald steps forward not realizing he is about to cut them off.

"Sex baby, let's talk about you and me." Donald says signaling between him and Stacie. "Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex."

Aubrey storms forward and grabs Stacie by the arm as the guys continue to sing. "Come on."

Walking with the blonde for a minute Stacie suddenly stops. "Wait I have one." she says before turning and walking right up to Donald.

"Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you." Stacie sings out placing her hands on Donald's chest, before Fat Amy joins her. "Like you want me too, and I-"

"And I guess it's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me. I know I can't help myself, you're all in the world to me." Jesse sings out pointing towards Beca teasingly. "It feels like the first time," he gets out when Beca blows him a kiss. "it feels like the very first time. It feels like the first time-"

Beca runs forward and cuts Jesse off with a smirk. "It's going down, fade to Blackstreet, The homies got RB, collab' creations." she continues to rap not realizing the look her team is giving her. "Bump like acne, no doubt. I put it down, never slouch. As long as my credit can vouch. A dog couldn't catch me ass out. Tell me who can stop when Dre makin' moves, attracting honeys like a magnet. Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavor ith the homies Blackstreet and Teddy. The original rump shakers."

"Rump shakers?" Aubrey mumbles to herself.

Turning around and noticing her friends aren't singing with her she pauses.

"Keep going." Jesse tells her with a smile.

"Shorty get down, good Lord. Baby got 'em up open all over town." the DJ sings out turning in shock when Fat Amy joins in. "Strictly biz, she don't play around. Cover much ground, got game by the pound." At this part Amy slaps her stomach. "Getting paid is her forte. Each and every day, true player way. I can't get her out of my mind. I think about the girl all the time. East side to the west side. Pushin' phat rides, it's no surprise. She got tricks in the stash, stacking up the cash. Fast when it comes to the gas. By no means average, she's on when she's got to have it. Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in. Can I get down, so I can win" Everyone around campus joins in singing Aye oh aye oh. "I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up. I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up. I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up.I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up."

"We out." Beca says smirking. "I mean you're welcome."

"Oh tough blow ladies." Justin says walking over. "The word you needed to match was 'It's' and you sang 'It'." He continues before looking around. "You're cut off!" he yells before being joined by everyone else.

Stacie slowly walks over to the other girls and crosses her arms under her chest before Beca walks over to her.

"Guys we did awesome right?" the DJ asks smiling.

Aubrey was tense as she looked at Beca. "We didn't win."

"So what, it's not about winning." Beca says rolling her eyes. "We were amazing out there and we had fun." she says crossing her arms.

Stacie looks down at the ground, blaming herself. "Maybe we should all just go home."

"Yeah, come on. I'll drive you Stace." Beca says before glaring at Aubrey.

Rolling her eyes Aubrey turns to Chloe. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks after the rest of the girl's leave.

"Um, well, I know we have a no dating Treble's rule." Chloe starts before noticing Aubrey becoming tense. "I'mDatingJesse." she says quickly.

Aubrey stands completely still for a few minutes before everything catches up to her. "You're what?!"

"I'm dating Jesse. We've been together since before he became a Treble. When he became a Treble I pretended to be with Tom." the redhead sas softly.

Taking a deep breath Aubrey nods, "Let's just go home." she says before turning and walking towards her car with Chloe following after her.

Hit it! Welcome to the riff-off! Who's ready to get vocal? The winners get the g

Hit it! Welcome to the riff-off! Who's ready to get vocal? The winners get the greatest prize of all


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary- They met during the auditions for the Bellas', it started off with a song. Now here they are one is slowly breaking, while the other strives to be perfect. Can Beca save them both? TripleTreble Beca/Aubrey/Stacie. Trigger warning mentions of self harm and hate throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I also do not own the song 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes.**

 **A/N- Sorry I haven't posted in so long. But I'm back.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Two**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stacie gets lost in her thoughts as her and Beca walk back to the Baker Hall, she honestly felt like them losing was her fault even though she knew it wasn't. Her mind travels back to when she was younger and her mom had forced her to become a model in Middle School.

 _Stacie had just gotten off the bus when she saw her mom waiting on her with a strange man._

" _Mom! I did it! I won first place at the Science fair!" she says excitedly after running up to her mom._

 _The older woman didn't seem to be happy at the news. "Anastasia, what have we talked about! Men won't date you if you're smart!"_

 _Looking down Stacie drops the first place ribbon into her bag. "I'm sorry."_

" _There is someone I would like you to meet." the woman says instead of continuing the conversation. "Anastasia meet Harvey, Harvey this is the daughter I was telling you about."_

 _Harvey lifts Stacie's chin and gets a dark glint in his eyes. "She's perfect."_

The leggy brunette is brought out of her thoughts when she hears her name being called, looking up she realizes Beca had been talking to her. "I'm sorry. What?" she asks in confusion.

Beca looks over at Stacie as they head back to the dorms, "Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" the leggy brunette asks not looking at the DJ.

"Stace come on, something's obviously bothering you." Beca says stopping to look at the leggy brunette.

"I just feel like us losing was my fault." She mumbles looking down as she walks. "Like I messed us up."

Rolling her eyes the DJ turns fully and grabs Stacie's hand. "You didn't mess us up. It was me."

"How did you mess up?" Stacie asks not understanding why Beca would take the fall for her mistake.

"Stacie, I am the one that sang the wrong word." she responds as she pulls Stacie along with her. "Let's get back to the dorms, we have a long and boring practice tomorrow."

They begin walking again, when Aubrey pulls up beside them in her car.

"You two going back to the dorms?" Chloe calls out the window.

Beca turns and smiles at Chloe before nodding her head. "Yeah, it's going to be a pain walking all the way to Baker Hall."

"Get in." the blonde driving says before unlocking the doors.

Stacie tries to leave only for Beca to open the door and push her into the car first. Once everyone is inside the car Aubrey starts driving towards Baker Hall.

"So are you two excited for next week?" Chloe asks turning in her seat to look at them.

Beca can't help the confusion that crosses her face. "What's going on tomorrow?"

Zoning out Stacie begins to think about her feelings for Beca and Aubrey, she knew it was wrong to like both girls at the same time but she couldn't help it. In her mind they balanced each other out. However she didn't think she could be with either of them, not with how many mistakes she makes in a day.

"Stace?" Beca calls out for the third time trying to get the taller girl's attention.

Looking over at Beca, Stacie can't figure out what she missed. "Yeah?"

"You zoned out. We were talking about how we are performing at SBT next week." the DJ says worry in her eyes, it seemed like Stacie zoned out a lot, more than Beca remembered.

Stacie bites her lip and nods. "Sorry, I guess I'm just more tired than I thought I was." she says calmly.

Aubrey looks at Stacie through the rearview mirror, worry shining in her eyes. Looking back at the road the blonde continues to drive toward Baker Hall, ignoring the look Chloe is giving her.

"Why don't we have a girls' night tomorrow, Aubs we have a big enough apartment that the girls can all stay the night." Chloe suggests, she knew about Aubrey's crush on Stacie but not about her crush on Beca. "It will give us a chance to all get to know each other."

Aubrey can't help but glare at her best friend but doesn't disagree.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chlo, did you get the movie?" Aubrey asks as she finishes setting the snacks up on the dining room table.

Chloe rolls her eyes as she walks into the dining room holding up the Twilight series and Mean Girls. "I picked a few, plus we will probably be drinking and playing games."

Before Aubrey can so much as blink there is a knock on the door, Chloe squeals and skips over to the door throwing it open to reveal Cynthia Rose, Denise, Jessica, and Ashley.

"Come in, we just finished setting everything up." the redhead says excitedly.

Cynthia Rose walks in and nods her head at Aubrey before taking a seat on the couch Denise soon joining her.

"Where the other Bellas at?" she asks as she gets comfortable her eyes roaming around the room.

Aubrey looks over and glares when she notices Cynthia Rose has her feet on the table. "They'll be here soon."

Another knock on the door confirms what Aubrey had just said, opening the door she is disappointed to only see Fat Amy and Lilly.

"Heya Cap'n." Fat Amy says as she walks into the apartment and takes a seat on a chair.

Lilly says something that Aubrey doesn't quite catch. "Alright girls we are just waiting on Beca and Stacie." the blonde says moving to close the door.

"Aubrey wait!" is called from down the hall.

The blonde turns and sees Beca running her way. "You're late."

Rolling her eyes the DJ stops and leans forward her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. "Do you know how hard it was to find this place? You like need a GPS." she finally gets out.

Aubrey laughs before looking down the hall, she had hoped Stacie would show up with Beca. "Where's Stacie?"

Looking up Beca tries to keep the sadness from shining in her eyes. "She got a call from her mom, told me to go without her and that she would try to come as soon as possible."

"Oh okay." Aubrey says trying not to let her disappointment show.

"Come on Aca-bitches let's party!"

Beca shakes her head and laughs when she hears Fat Amy's shout. "Guess we should get in there."

Nodding her head Aubrey opens the door fully to allow Beca inside before following behind her.

"Alright girls, Stacie will be a little late so let's just watch the first movie." Aubrey says walking in and sitting on the couch next to Chloe.

"Dude no." the DJ says making a face at the idea of watching movies.

Chloe looks over at Beca and furrows her brows. "You don't like movies?"

All Beca can do is shake her head 'no' in response.

"Too bad Mitchell, we are watching Mean Girls." is all that is said in response.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Barely an hour later there is a knock on the door catches Aubrey's attention.

Noticing that the other girls are distracted by the movie she stands up and moves to get the door.

Beca is right behind her, thankful for a distraction from the horrible movie. "Thank god for whoever this is." the DJ mumbles under her breath.

"You must really hate movies." the blonde responds as she reaches the door and opens it to reveal a completely trashed Stacie.

"I got lost in the liquor store." the leggy brunette slurs out as she stumbles into both girls.

Thankful for her years of dance, Aubrey immediately grabs Stacie by the waist. "What the hell happened to you?" she asks before noticing the bags on the floor. "You bought more alcohol?"

"We need to have fun!" Stacie yells loudly before pulling away from Aubrey and stumbling into the apartment.

Beca and Aubrey each grab two bags before following her inside.

"Is legs drunk already?" Fat Amy asks in shock.

The tiny DJ nods as she puts down the two bags she is carrying and catches Stacie when the taller girl trips over air.

"Yer very hot." Stacie slurs out as she wraps her arms around Beca's neck.

"And you're very drunk." Beca responds rolling her eyes. "A little help, I'm not tall enough to hold her up."

Rolling her eyes Aubrey puts the two bags she has down before moving over and wrapping her arms around Stacie from behind.

"Let's take her to my room so she can sleep this off." the blonde says as she leads Stacie to her room with help from Beca.

Stacie's eyes light up in excitement. "Are we going to have sex?" she asks looking between both girls.

Beca shares a look with Aubrey upon realizing exactly how drunk Stacie was.

"No, Stace. We are taking you to bed so you can sleep off the alcohol." Aubrey says softly just as they reach her room.

"But it stops the pain." the leggy brunette whispers as she is taken into the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary- They met during the auditions for the Bellas', it started off with a song. Now here they are one is slowly breaking, while the other strives to be perfect. Can Beca save them both? TripleTreble Beca/Aubrey/Stacie. Trigger warning mentions of self harm and hate throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I also do not own the song 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Three**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca runs a hand through her hair as she watches over Stacie. It had been an hour since the taller girl showed up to Aubrey and Chloe's wasted, spouting stuff about drinking taking away the pain. All Beca knows is she will do whatever it takes to make the taller girl happy again.

"How's she doing?" Aubrey asks peeking her head through the open door to check in.

"Still sleeping. How's the party out there?" the DJ asks quietly so not to wake the sleeping girl.

The blonde shrugs as she walks in and sits with Beca. "Amy passed out around five minutes ago, the other girls are all asleep. Only issue is I can't find Lily anywhere."

"I swear that girl is a ninja." Beca responds causing Aubrey to laugh softly.

Silence encompases them for a few minutes before Aubrey speaks up.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

Two pairs of eyes lock on Stacie's sleeping form, worry evident in both pairs.

"No. But we will help her through whatever is going on." the DJ responds hoping that they can help the taller girl.

Aubrey lays her head on her knees as she thinks the same thing as Beca.

' _I have to keep her safe.'_

A few hours later Stacie begins to wake up her head pounding from the alcohol and the crying she had done.

Thoughts of why she had gotten so drunk materialize in her mind.

 _Stacie had just finished getting dressed for the Bellas sleepover when her phone rang._

" _Hello?" she says cautiously after seeing her mother's picture._

 _The anger that is heard in the woman's voice clenches Stacie's heart with fear. "You stupid little girl, I just got a call from the Dean and he says you made the Dean's list." the woman growls out through the phone. "What did I tell you about being smart?"_

" _That it wouldn't get me far in life like a man will." Stacie responds automatically. "I know that mom."_

" _Then why in the world am I getting a call from your Dean praising you on how smart you are?"_

 _Stacie runs a hand through her hair as she tries to keep from crying, nothing she did ever made her mother happy._

" _Only my teachers know mom, nobody else. They all think I'm some dumb slut like you've always wanted." the brunette tries to make her mother less angry._

 _Veronica Conrad growls lowly before speaking. "Do not let me hear of you being smart again! Or I will call Harvey."_

 _Paling at the thought of that man coming to see her. "I promise you will never get a call like that again."_

" _Good, now go be a slut and get a man with money." with that said Veronica hangs up._

 _Stacie throws her phone in her anger, tears rolling down her cheeks at a fast rate. She knew she would never be perfect for her mother._

"Stace?" A voice whispers close to her causing her to flinch and come out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head to completely stop her thoughts Stacie looks up and finds piercing green eyes locked on her. "Aubrey? What are you doing in my room?"

"You're in my room, you showed up to the Bellas sleepover already drunk and Beca and I brought you to my room for you to rest." the blonde says softly moving to sit on the bed beside Stacie concern shining in her eyes.

The leggy brunette sits up more and bites her lip. "Oh, um thank you for that."

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Stacie says immediately while trying to avoid looking into Aubrey's eyes. "Can we just go back to sleep?"

Sighing Aubrey nods her head and lays down on her bed, watching with sad eyes as Stacie closes off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca wakes up the next morning and smiles upon seeing both Stacie and Aubrey curled up on the bed. She saw what nobody else seemed to see in either woman, she saw how Aubrey was broken and trying to hide it and how Stacie wanted to be perfect even though she already was.

Standing up the DJ quietly leaves the room, wanting to let the two girls sleep for a little but longer.

"Oh good you're up." Chloe says walking over to the smaller girl. "Can you cook?"

"Dude, I burn water." Beca responds raising her eyebrows at the redhead. "Can't you cook?"

Chloe shakes her head and bites her lip. "I can't cook at all."

"I can." Fat Amy says popping up out of nowhere. "I am the best chef in Tasmania with teeth that is."

Beca and Chloe share a look before looking at Amy. "You're not going to give us food poisoning are you?" the DJ asks worriedly.

"Of course not, what kind of person do you think I am?" Amy asks crossing her arms before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

Slowly every girl in the apartment wakes up within the hour, Lily just appearing and scaring the other girls when she is sitting at the table.

"Hey guys." Stacie says tiredly as she sits down, knowing they are going to ask questions.

Amy goes to open her mouth only to quickly shut it when two identical glares are shot her way. "You hungry legs?"

The leggy brunette really wasn't hungry, but she didn't want the other girls to think she was starving herself since she hadn't eaten much in the last three days.

"Um, yeah. What's for breakfast?"

"The most delicious omelettes if I do say so myself." Fat Amy says with a smirk on her lips before she puts an omelette on everyone's plates.

Clearing her throat Stacie cuts a small piece and takes a cautious bite. "Wow, this is really good." she says even though her stomach is churning because of the food.

Beca watches her cautiously, worried about the taller brunette. "Amy this is really good." she says in shock after taking a bite.

"I told you I was the best chef in all of Tasmania with teeth." the blonde responds with a shrug.

Aubrey's eyes were trailing over all of the girls, not lingering too long before they land on Stacie. "So I've decided to cancel practice for today."

Multiple exclamations of excitement are heard, while Stacie visibly relaxes.

The brunette was more worried about the possibility of her cuts from last night reopening that she couldn't help but relax when practice was canceled.

"I have a class to get to." Beca says in horror upon noticing the time on her phone.

Everyone is suddenly rushing around having realized they do have classes that day.

Stacie just grabs her phone and puts on her shoes before leaving the apartment not saying goodbye to any of the girls. She needed to get back to her room as fast as possible, she could feel her food coming up.

"Is she okay?" Chloe asks looking at Beca and Aubrey, since she knows they took care of her last night.

Beca sighs and looks at the redhead. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"All we know is she's hiding something. And that something upset her a lot last night."

Chloe nods before they say goodbye to the other girls, everyone going to their dorms to change for their classes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon reaching her room Stacie rushes into her bathroom and loses the contents of her stomach, she knew she shouldn't have eaten but she didn't want the other girls to get suspicious.

"Pull it together." she growls out to herself before turning on her shower and stripping down completely.

After showering the leggy brunette looks around her room, smiling faintly when she sees the picture of her and a little girl that looked around two or three.

"Don't worry Dinah, mommy will get you soon." she whispers softly running her finger over the picture.


End file.
